This invention is related to the field of active matrix electronic displays, for example, an active matrix electroluminescent (AMEL) display used in head-mounted displays (HMD) because of their inherent lightweight, compactness and rugged qualities as well as low-power requirements; and more particularly, to an active matrix electroluminescent display having a plurality of high-performance pixels.